Sarah Ann Rhodes (1804-1878)
}} Biography Sarah Ann Rhodes Hitchcock Fowler Whitlock Posted 3 Sep 2012 by Mary K Francis on Ancestry.com Sarah Ann, (she was also known as Sally) was born 5th of March 1804 in what is now known a Rochester, Monroe, NY. Monroe county was not formed until 1821, it was formed from parts of Genesee County and Ontario County. 1st Marriage: Seth Hitchcock She married Seth Hitchcock about 1821 in Warsaw, Genesee, NY. Their first three sons were born in Warsaw, Genesee, NY. The two daughters of the family were born in Rochester, and the last two children (a boy and a girl) were born in Warsaw like their older brothers. Seth and Sarah "Sally" were still in Warsaw, Genesee, NY as of October 1833. *** I have seriously wondered and think it is highly likely that they were still in New York, on March 17, 1834. It is possible that Seth joined the Zion's Camp March from NY and left Sarah "Sally" there, with family and friends. In Heber C. Kimball's Journal it says: 1832–1833 "I was ordained an elder by Joseph Young, and in company with himself and his brother, Brigham, I labored in Genesee, Avon and Lyonstown, where we baptized many and built up churches March 17, 1834 2nd Marriage: Samuel Fowler Sally and her 2nd husband, Samuel Fowler, were married about 1835 in Avon, Livingston, NY. Samuel Fowler was born 14 Dec. 1790 in Williamstown, Berkshire, MA. He was married to Susanna Hart (born 1798 in Little Compton, RI), they married about 1817 and they moved to Western NY. Susanna died in in Avon, Livingston, NY on the 23rd of Dec 1834. (Avon is 17 miles south of Rochester and 10 miles north of Genesee. The mileage by road from Avon, NY to Kirtland Ohio is 233.98 miles) Sarah Ann and Samuel Fowler had five children together: # Seth Moroni Fowler # James Almy Fowler # Sally Maria Fowler # Joseph Fowler # Hyrum Fowler Samuel was a resident and purchased land in Kirtland, Ohio on 18 Nov. 1836 for $300. He sold the same land on the 15th of June 1838, for $8. This low price was undoubtedly due to the persecution going on at that time. He was ordained an Elder 22 Jan. 1838. Samuel and Sally migrated to Western Missouri, the date and circumstances are not known. Knowing the persecution that was happening there at the time, we can but imagine what they may have faced. Samuel signed the Kirtland Camp Constitution, 13 March 1838. The 1840 Census Records of Scott Co. (parent of Morgan Co.) Illinois shows that Samuel was head of a family with 5 children. It shows 1 male child between 5 & 10, 1 female child between 5 & 10, and three female children between 10 & 15. It also shows Samuels age was between 50 & 60, and his wife was between 30 & 40. The Geneva Stake was organized in Morgan Co., Illinois on 5th Nov. 1840. Samuel was sustained as the Second Counselor to the Stake President. Within a year they moved to Nauvoo. Samuel was ordained a High Priest there on the 3rd of October 1841. In 1842 it is recorded that their home was in Block 18 in Nauvoo. They lived, per tax records, just a couple of houses from Joseph Smith. Samuel Fowler received his endowment in Nauvoo on 22 Dec 1845. (Hyrum Fowler was just 9 months old at that time) Samuel Fowler died in 1848 in Pottawatomie, Iowa. Notes and Sources for Samuel Fowler can be found: Book on Fowler Family, p. 481, 929.273 Nauvoo Temple Record, 974.41/w1 Page Biographical Appendix – Kirtland Elders Quorum, Record, 1836-1838. Archive FGS of parents, in Kirtland Elders Quorum Record Book, page 39 and the TIB. Latter-day Saints of Kirtland, Ohio, 977.133/K1 Kep. SLC Family History Library. Manuscript Histories of Illinois, F682 Reel 5. Church Historical Office. An online book written by Murland R. Packer 3rd Marriage: Whitlock Sally then married Andrew Whitlock. (Andrew Whitlock was born the 5 Jan 1805 in Ohio, West VA.) According to records: Sarah Ann Fowler married Andrew Whitlock at Council Point, Iowa on the 29th of July 1850. (Council Point was a “support town ~ it’s population: 250 – 300; for the Middle Mormon Ferry; July – Sept. It is just south of Council Bluffs) Andrew Whitlock was a widower. His wife: Hannah Caroline Allred, died 23rd Feb 1850 in Kanesville (Council Bluffs), Pottawatomie, Iowa. Hannah and Andrew had 8 children; her youngest Andrew Hyrum was 2 years old when Sally married Andrew. In the 1850 Dist. 21 Census of Pottawatomie, Iowa; the head of household, Andrew Whitlock 45, Laborer Sally Whitlock 42 With seven of Andrews’ children by Hannah Also, Moroni Fowler, 15 Hyrum Fowler, 5 Andrew and Sally and their combined family came to Utah with the John Tidwell Company in 1852. They departed 4-9 June 1852 and arrived in the Salt Lake Valley 10 – 23 Sept 1852. There were 340 people and 54 wagons. In the Council Point Emigrating Company Journal: 1851 Nov. – 1852 Sept. Journal: “# 39. Andrew Whitlock - 10 in family, 1 Wagon, 2 horses, 6 oxen, 2 cows, 1 sheep, 10 hogs 3 young stock. Went on.” (Some families turn back) Andrew was a Captain of the 4th Ten and later he was appointed as a Captain of the Second Wing. John Tidwell was Captain of the First Wing in their wagon company. On the Church History site you can copy the text from the company journal and get a glimpse of what their journey was like. (They had trouble with the cholera on this journey, interesting, huh?) Andrew and his family settled in Ephraim, Sanpete, Ut. A few miles from where his 1st wife Hannah’s’ family who settled in Spring City, Sanpete, Utah. Vital Records 1852 Tidwell Wagon Company * John Tidwell 1852 Wagon Company: 340 individuals and 61 wagons were in the company when it began its journey from the outfitting post at Kanesville, Iowa (present day Council Bluffs). Members of the company departed 4-9 June 1852 and arrived in the Salt Lake Valley from 10-23 September 1852. Some of the Hitchcock and Fowler children belong to Sarah's prior marriages. * Whitlock, Andrew Hiram 48 15 January 1804 13 April 1865 * Whitlock, Andrew Hyrum 4 4 March 1848 6 February 1922 * Whitlock, Charles 19 4 January 1833 10 August 1919 * Whitlock, Elizabeth 14 6 August 1838 31 August 1915 * Whitlock, James Hardin 16 14 January 1836 13 June 1909 * Whitlock, Nancy Maria 11 24 February 1841 14 April 1882 * Whitlock, Sarah Ann Rhodes Hitchcock Fowler 48 5 March 1804 About 1878 * Whitlock, Thursa 8 22 September 1844 30 September 1912 * Fowler, Hyrum 7 27 March 1845 1 May 1891 * Fowler, Joseph A. 10 27 March 1842 16 August 1861 * Fowler, Seth Maroni 16 23 March 1836 1879 1860 US Census : Sanpete UT The 1860 Census of Ephraim, Sanpete, Ut. * Andrew Whitlock, 55 * Sarah, 52 * Seth Moroni, 22 * Joseph A., 17 * Hyrum, 14 Andrew Whitlock died: 13 Apr. 1865. Aged: 60 years and 3 months Recorded in the Deseret News FHL US\CAN Film 0026590 item 2 Also found in the Marie Eccles ~ Caine Archive of Intermountain Americana Regions At the University of Utah: Mormon Affidavits & Petitions; Related to the Missouri Persecutions Fd 55: Andrew Whitlock, 105-1865 Affidavit on loss of property in Clay and Caldwell. Pittsfield, Pike, Illinois - January 14, 1840 1870 US Census : Beaver UT The 1870 Census of Beaver, Beaver, Utah (July 16, 1870) Lists the following: Twitchell, Anciel, 45, Farmer, {born} Ohio “ ,Samantha, 43, Keeps House, {born} New York with 8 of their children then … underneath the last child: Whitlock, Sally, 63, Keeps House, {born} New York “ ,Hyrum, 25 Farmer, {born} Illinois After Andrew died Sally must have moved up to Beaver to be near the family. Now we just need to find her death date and where she is buried.